Lost Queen
by Pandaarmy
Summary: Regina gets kidnapped by the boy she had stolen the heart and Pan saves her. They feel a connection and grow closer. Will they find the courage to be together or will they give up before it can start at all? Sets between 3x05 and 3x06.
1. Chapter 1

**just an idea. Note at the end of chapter:)**

**don't own ouat**

Someone had knocked Regina out and carried away. Emma had found a trace away from the camp and then Regina's violet jacket. After that she hadn't found anything. Regina ,in the meantime, woke up tied at a post. She looked around confused and felt her head hurts. She blinked a few times before she sat up straighter.

"Good. You are finally awake.",a boy said and she looked at him. It was the boy she had took the heart from. "Where. Is. My. Heart?",he asked her and drew a blade which he held against her throat. "I gave it to the savior.",Regina snapped and suddenly the boy fell on his knees. She looked behind him and saw Pan who shook his head disgusted.

He untied Regina and kicked the boy on the ground. He heard Regina's sharp breath intake and he quickly studied her. He saw a deep lash on her leg and picked her up bridal style. "What the hell are you doing?",Regina asked and struggled but he held her tightly. "Getting you in safety and treat your wounds.",he answered and they appeared in his bedroom.

He softly sat her down and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him warily. "How can I trust you when you hold my son captive?",Regina asked him and he sighed. "You can't but you should.",he answered and pulled her pants up carefully. He magicked hot water and bandages and softly started to clean her wound.

She hissed and he held her leg steadily in his hands. "It's almost over.",Pan said and Regina nodded. He put the bandage around her leg and then washed his hands. "Why did you safe me?",she asked him surprised and he bit his lip and looked away. "I don't know.",he answered and Regina slowly stood up. She limped to the door and tried to open it when her leg lost it's footing and she painfully moaned.

Directly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and helped her up again. "Rest.",he softly said and carried her to his bed and pulled the covers away so she could sleep in it. "Can't…Henry… danger…",Regina mumbled. Suddenly feeling so tired. "Care to make a deal?",he asked and she nodded with her eyes closed. "You stay a few weeks with me and I arrange that you can see Henry.",Pan said and Regina looked at him sleepily and nodded again.

She fell asleep and he watched her. He never had seen such a beauty. She would give everything for the safety of her son and she would do everything to keep Henry safe. She was the only adult he took a liking in. Pan found Regina irritating but in a positive way. She was concerned about her safety but also just fell asleep in his bed. He studied her face. It seemed kind of restless. He noticed the scar on her upper lip and felt the desire to cherish it.

"Oh get a grip, Pan…",he muttered to himself. He saw that she was rather bony and paler than the times he had watched her in the Enchanted Forest. He covered her more tightly before he got to find Henry. He found him sitting on a log and pulled him on his feet. "Your mother is here.",he said and Henry looked around. "Where?" Pan pulled him with him to his bedroom where Henry saw his mother.

"Mom!",he squealed and Regina sat up. "Henry.",she said happily and hugged him close to her body. She leaned against him and sighed. "We will flee when everyone is sleeping.",she whispered and he nodded. "I missed you too, Mom… I love you so much.", he said and Regina smiled at him softly. She scooted a bit away from him to give him space to lay down.

They both fell asleep rather quickly and Pan resumed his watching. He watched how Regina's chest rose up and down with every breath she took. He saw her expression change to a peacefully smile when Henry had wrapped his arms around her. He knew that they would try to flee and left the room to wait.

Both woke in the middle of the night and got up quickly. "No matter what happens . Run in the direction we now go than you'll find your family. "What's with you?",he asked and she smiled. "I'm wounded but I trust your family to get me if I don't make it.",she answered and gave him a last hug and kiss.

They crept to the door and then opened a bit. "Okay. Follow me as long no one sees us.",she said and crept limping to the trees and then started to run. Henry bolted after her and they didn't saw Pan who slowly followed them. When they thought they finally had reached the camp Pan stood in front of them and grabbed Regina. "Emma!",Henry shouted for help and bolted further.

Pan sighed but vanished with Regina who he dropped in his other bedroom in a new camp. She hissed but crawled away from Pan. He shook his head and pulled her on her feet before he brought her to the others. "I need herbs.",he said to a boy who directly ran away. He felt the fever in Regina rise and helped her sit down although she pushed him away.

She held her head and groaned. "I'm sorry for your wounds. I never told him too.",Pan said and Regina nodded. "This one is on me.",she answered and the boy came back with the herbs. Pan made a tea and new bandages with the herbs. "Drink. Helps against the pain.",he said and she took the bowl. Carefully she sipped at it and after waiting a bit she felt secure enough to drink more.

He bandaged her wounds and then offered Regina food which she definitely took and ate faster. You could easily see that she had starved a few days and he gave her more. "Slower. You shouldn't eat too fast and too much after starvation.",Pan said and saw how hard she tried not to. He also could see how scared she was. She always glanced around and she flinched when somewhere someone drew a sword.

"You broke our deal.",he said and wished he hadn't when he saw the fear flicker in her dark brown eyes. "Well. I tried to protect my son. What did you think I would do? At least he is in safety now." "He never was in danger. I wouldn't kill him. Why should I? Because in your past you did and you are scared that you aren't the only one? Well lady, I did too but I wouldn't with Henry."

"When someday you grow up and become a parent you will be as careful as I. Especially with that kind of past. It's just in you that you try to protect your child.",she said and he smiled softly. "Technically I'm grown up. I'm 19.",he said and she sighed. "Or should we add my 512 immortal years to it?" "But how can you stay here than?" "Because I'm the creator of Neverland."

Regina looked at her empty bowl. Not daring to ask for a last one but it was like Pan could read her thoughts that he grabbed the bowl and filled it again before he handed it back. "Thank you... Pan.",she mumbled and he smiled. "I never got your name.",he said and she looked kind of lost at him. "Regina..." He smiled and waited for her to finish before he carried her back into his bedroom to sleep.

He took his time to tuck her in after she fell asleep and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Regina.",he whispered and left the room. The sun rose slowly and he knew that now the group would start to search for Regina. He had to make false traces and traps with his boys and they left Regina alone in the camp.

When Regina woke up again it was afternoon. She heard her stomach growl and stood up. Sighing she tried to poof herself food but nothing happened and she felt fear creep in her body once again. She was helpless. No magic, no strength, no way to defend herself. She opened the door and looked around. It wasn't the camp from her visit with Henry and so she didn't knew how to get back.

She left the room and limped to the little fire to search for more food. She kneeled in front of it and opened every lid of the pots but found nothing. She sat down defeated and hid her face in her hands. She suddenly smelled fantastic food and looked up. Pan stood there and watched her with a smile. He gestured to the pots and she saw the tons of food.

She covered them again and shyly wrapped her arms around herself and waited. "You are a very confusing woman.",he said and got a bowl and put the food in it before he gave it to Regina who gratefully took it. "What am I in your scheme?",she asked him and he smiled. "A guest.",he answered and smiled. He sat down next to her that their shoulders almost touched and she shook her head.

"I'm here against my will. You said you will spent time here and for that see Henry once.",he argued and Regina sighed. "But why? What do you want from me?",she asked and he blushed. "You'll see. By the way you can't leave because of a protection spell but when you go in this direction you find a waterfall to clean up.",he said and she nodded. He stood up and walked into his room.

Regina sighed and then finished eating before she followed him. He was changing and she had a perfect view of his body. Pale skin, muscular stomach, scarred back. She gasped softly but loud enough for him to hear and he came to her. They locked eyes before he pulled her in the room and to the bed. "Sleep.",he ordered and she sat down. "Who did this to you?" He looked at her coldly before he saw that she was shocked about it.

"My father...",he said and she looked down saddened before she pulled her blouse up and turned her back to him. He saw thousands of scars on her back. "Mother had found a new torture method and used on me but she never healed them. She made them... Them after she killed my true love...",she said and he softly touched her back. He felt how she tried to avoid the contact.

She put her blouse down again and turned back to him. Their faces were only inches apart. Pan's eyes flickered shortly down to her lips and she bit it. She felt an intoxicating pull towards him and then closed the gap when it became to much. Pan moaned in the kiss and pulled her closer. He never kissed someone so skilled and beautiful.

She laid on the bed and pulled him with her down. He kissed her more wanting and let his hands roam over her body while she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed him at his collar and hair. They both groaned and both felt the slowly getting harder cock at Regina's thigh. He broke their kiss and stepped back. She watched him and saw that he looked rather confused.

"What was that?",she asked and he shrugged. "Don't know. You started.",he said. "I mean this abrupt stepping away." He blushed heavily and turned his back on her. "We were about to have sex but..." "You are still a virgin...",she said and he nodded. "You would laugh about me later and ..." He suddenly felt a hand on his crotch and he shuddered.

"I won't.",she said and unbuckled his belt. She slipped her hand in his pants and softly stroke the cock. He moaned and thrusted against her hand. "Come to bed.",she gripped him and pumped him. He followed her to the bed where she pulled his pants down and smiled at the erection. "It's so long since my last sex.",she said and the gave him a blow job. He fucked her mouth and screamed Regina's name when he came in her mouth.

She smiled seductively and he wasted no time in straddling her. He ripped her clothes off while they kissed passionately and he felt her warm hand stroking his balls. He felt how he got rock hard again and then started licking her pussy. She rolled her hips to get him deeper but he kept his teasing until he was pulled upwards. He entered her with no problems and started fucking her.

"Oh god, Pan! Like that! Mhmmm, god yes! Harder!",she moaned and he smiled. He finished with her together and they laid exhausted in the bed. He stood up and dressed quickly. "That never happened.",he said and left her alone. She looked at the ceiling before she curled up to a ball and cried. The first kiss had stirred something in her mind and she felt drawn to Pan.

He heard her crying and directly felt bad but he couldn't let it happen to fall in love with her when she didn't wanted to stay. He went to the waterfall to clear his mind. She was beautiful, smart and had the biggest heart of every realm but she couldn't be his. He was deemed to live alone.

He returned to the camp where the boys watched Regina preparing real food and he sighed. He felt his heart flutter and butterflies in his stomach. He kneeled next to her and leaned to her ear. "I'm sorry.",he whispered and she looked at him saddened. "It's okay. You are right." "I wasn't.",he pulled her on her feet and to his room again.

"It wasn't a mistake. You don't give your virginity to someone you don't like. I like you... A lot... When yo were younger I watched you and therefore I'm already 19... And I know you hate me but I don't hate y-",he felt her lips on his and he held her close. "I don't hate you either.",she said with a smile. Her heard beat fast like it had with Daniel years ago.

He smiled and stole a last kiss before they left the room again. She cooked and he watched her lovingly.

**TBC...?**

**Regina is in this story 30 and pan 19. I thought about it quite a time and find that together they would be real fun. At least writing them. And it's not that strange with the age difference because in all the teacher/student stories it's more dramatic (just to give an example)**

**Ship name? How would you call them? Lost Queen? Evil Pan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :D**

**Regal Pan? Well the new founded shipper should vote together:D **

Pan saw how Regina limped to the waterfall when no one looked and he crept after her. He watched her smiling when she let her blouse fell down and unzipped her pants. She grinned. Regina knew that he watched her and she stretched herself a bit to give him more to look. He moaned quietly when she let her bra fell down and stepped out of her panties. She looked at her harmed leg and sighed.

"You can come out now.",she said and he stepped from his hiding spot. "How did you know?",he asked her and she smirked. "I got a sixth sense in that.",she said and winked at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You are so beautiful.",he whispered and felt her shudder against him. "Why didn't you get in the water?",he asked her. "My leg.",she said and watched how he undressed himself and then picked her up.

"I warn you, Peter Pan!",she said but he jumped into the water with her. She squeaked shocked from the water temperature and clung to Pan. He held her leg over the water and looked deep in her eyes. "You are so unbelievable.",she said with a smile and he shrugged. "Would you like me to let you down?",he asked her and felt her arms tighten around his neck. He kissed her softly and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Why was it a mistake for you at first?",Regina asked him and he sighed. "Because you are leaving again...",he answered and they sat down on a rock. Both just stared on the water and kept each other close. He stroked over her rips and felt her flinch against him. "Sorry...",he mumbled and she cupped his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong.",she said surprised. "You flinched because I touched your rips... that is something.",he said quietly and she locked eyes with him. "It's my personality. My mother often hit me and broke my rips.",she said and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise you that I won't hurt you. I will protect you.",he whispered against her mouth before he kissed her. He felt her respond to his kiss and let his eyes shut. He carried her to a shallower part in the little lake and they laid down. He kissed her torso. Her face. He even kissed her legs softly while he always stroked over every inch skin he could reach. She enjoyed his affection and arched into his touches.

Afterwards they laid in the grass and watched the sky. They were dressed again. Pan had magicked them a blanket and now they cuddled under it. Regina laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. Pan cupped her cheek and lifted her face. She propped herself on her elbow and looked at him questionably. He pressed their lips together and pulled her on top of him. He sat up and now she sat on his lap with her chest pressed against his. He laid his hands on her lower back and she looked at him surprised.

He let his hands roam over her body and licked his lips. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and his eyes darkened. "God, you have such a beautiful body.",he said and kissed his way down her chest. She pressed herself against him and threw her head back. "You are such a talented kisser...",she moaned and he grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer. He magicked them naked and Regina felt his hard erection against her stomach and wrapped her long thin fingers around him. He groaned and let his hand slip between her legs.

He tried to find her clit to rub it and to make her wet. She helped him and rode his fingers until he replaced them with his cock and he moaned. "You...you are so... so tight...it's... god, fuck yes...",he said and she grinned. Pan thrusted up and felt her sank down. "We fit so well." She giggled and held herself close. She looked in his green eyes and kissed softly his lips. He thrusted up a few times more before he came in her. Pan looked at her apologetic but she just shrugged and pushed him down on his back before she leaned over him.

He reached between her legs again and brought her a bit insecure over the edge. She kissed him softly. "You were so good, Peter.",she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her. "You too.",he answered and she blushed. She shivered and he draped the blanket over her. He looked in the sky and saw a special star in the sky. She followed his gaze and smiled. "So beautiful.",she whispered and he smiled. "Like you." She looked back at him with a grin.

They both experienced something they hadn't for years. Love. It was in every vein. In every kiss they shared but neither of them wanted to say something and destroy this moment. Regina stood up and he magicked her clothes. Neverland ones now. She looked at herself and smiled. "It looks nice." He stood up too and had his old clothes on again. "You look pretty in my older clothes.",he said and took her hand. She grinned and they walked back to the camp.

Regina went back into his bedroom and he watched her go before he left to search the group. What he didn't knew was that the group was almost at the camp but hadn't spotted them. When they saw that he was gone Emma, David, Neal and Hook entered the camp and saw Pan's bedroom as the only room you could reach without magic and they quickly entered it. Regina turned around and smiled at the group. "You really came for me.",she said amazed and Emma held her hand out. Regina hesitated.

She battled with her thoughts. Going with them would mean leave Pan but be together with Henry. Pan or Henry? Who was more important to her? But she already knew the answer. Henry. He would always be her number one. She held up a hand. "Wait...I... I just need a moment to gather some herbs for my leg.",she said and they nodded. They left the room and she quickly grabbed a piece of paper she had found and a pencil. He probably had stolen it from someone once. She didn't care. She wrote some short words for him.

_Dear Peter,_

_I know we just had two days... and I know it's not possible to develop feelings for someone this fast but it's like fate...I'm sorry that I have to leave you. But Henry will always be my priority. Leaving you is a tough thing for me to do but I have to. I'm really sorry. When you read this I'm probably on the ship on my way home. If you feel like me than come with me back to Storybrooke, otherwise there is no chance for us...  
I care for you Peter._

_Love, Regina._

She placed it on the bed, grabbed the bag with the herbs and then stepped outside. "I'm ready.",she said and felt Emma's arm around her waist supporting her. She looked a last time back to the camp where probably her true love lived. She shook her head and walked away with Emma. "Did you find Henry?",she asked and Emma nodded. "We saw you and Pan vanish. Good plan by the way.",Emma said and Regina smiled.

Pan reappeared in the camp after he hadn't found them and entered his room to speak with Regina when the bed was empty. The whole room was empty and he felt how his heart hurts. He saw the paper and took it. He was furious but also happy about her feelings. If she really cared for him then why did she leave without a real goodbye? Why did she just leave? He sobbed silently and hugged the pillow close she had occupied earlier and felt the anger rose within him. Henry. He was the reason Regina wouldn't stay with him. And suddenly he had the master plan.

Regina and the group met Henry, Snow and Tinkerbell again and they shortly rested. Time enough for Pan to get Henry and bring him to his camp. When the group woke up again Regina gasped. "No... no...",she whispered and looked around. Hoping that Henry just was using the free time to pee or to get his thoughts straight but she knew Pan had him again. The others saw her distress and realized it too. "This... this bastard...",Neal growled and bolted back in the direction of the camp. Regina limped after him when she suddenly felt someone picking her up and then looked in David's face.

"Trust me. We will be faster.",he said and Regina nodded. They quickly came back to the camp where Pan had tied Henry to a post and the lost boys circling them. David let Regina down and she limped in front of the group. "Stop this, Peter!",she said and he drew his weapon. But she didn't care. She limped to him while he stepped back. "Stay still or your precious Henry is dead.",he hissed and she shook her head. She just limped to him and pulled him close to her. She kissed him and they heard the gasps behind them but she didn't care.

She felt his hand on her ass before she was pushed backwards. She fell down and he held the blade against her throat. Regina looked deep in his eyes. "Peter... don't do this... I... I will stay, okay? Okay? I won't leave you...",she said and he thought about her words before he pulled her on her feet again. "No, you will. But... but that's alright...",he said defeated and Regina looked at him sadly. He cut Henry's ties and she hugged him and pushed him behind her. Pan turned away from her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him against her.

"Come with me... Please...I..." "I can't!",he shouted and she looked at him hurt. "I'm sorry... I didn't wanted to shout at you... it's just... I can't leave... my true love has to tell me that it loves me and..." "I love you.",she whispered against his lips and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer and lifted her up. "Peter!",she squeaked but smiled at him. "I...I love you too.",he whispered and kissed her again.

"Leave her alone.",they heard Snow say and he sat Regina down and drew his blade again. "Stop it, Peter.",she said and stepped in front of him. He looked at her lovingly and she grabbed his hand softly. She sighed. "He will come back with us and if it needs to be we move but I won't leave Pan here...",Regina said and felt his body in her back. "He held you captive... he held your son captive and almost killed your son's grandfather.",Snow said and Regina shrugged. "You were the reason of the death of mine.",she snapped.

"Fine... but David can't leave... he has to fix this.",Emma said and Regina looked at Pan. "There is a way but it would need all the magic on this island. And that would kill every lost boy here. They probably won't let that happen.",he said and Regina thought about it. "And what if they leave first?",she asked. "Then we don't have enough magic." Regina cursed silently and looked around. "Then that's what we have to do.",she said and Pan nodded.

He put his blade away and started walking. "It will take 5 days until we arrive.",he said and Regina followed him. The group followed them unwillingly. They walked the whole night until the next afternoon where they rested the first time. Regina kept close to Pan the whole time. When they put their camp up Emma pulled Regina to the side and pushed her to Henry before she grabbed Pan and they walked a bit to the side.

"What's your deal with her?",Emma asked him and he shrugged her hand off. "I... I didn't planned anything.",he said and she looked at him amused. "And you want me to believe that? Don't break her heart. Her wrath is something you rather don't want to get to know.",she said and Pan growled. "I know how she is.",he said and looked over to Regina who had a big smile on her face. They locked eyes and she came back to him.

They laid down together and he spooned her. Pan smiled softly. Maybe when he can rescue David than he could have a happy life with Regina. Even though he had to sacrifice his youth and grow up. It was worthy for Regina and with that thought he fell asleep.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one:)**

He was the first one who woke up and he watched his sleeping girlfriend. Emma who had taken the last watch looked to Pan and saw him stroking Regina's arm. She cleared her throat and he looked up. "What is it?",he hissed. "Keep your hands off of her. Henry could see that and be more traumatized as he already is. Thanks to you.",Emma snapped and Pan growled. "Just because you can't have her?",he asked and she stood up. He entangled himself from Regina and stepped over her to Emma. "Bastard.",Emma hissed and punched him in the face. He stumbled and fell on Regina who sat up shocked. Pan stood up and tackled Emma on the ground.

"Stop!",Regina yelled and woke everyone else. "Stop that!" They watched helplessly how both fought against each other. They were on their feet again when Regina stepped between them. "I said stop!",she growled and grabbed both at their throats. The kiss which had freed Pan had activated her own magic again and she lifted them up. She was angry. "I just want peace. Why do you have to fight? Yeah, he is my boyfriend. Yeah, she is the other mother of my son. Yes, you two will spent equal time like me and Henry because I suspect that we will need supervision when I want to meet Henry.",she said and let them down again. Both gasped for air and she just shook her head.

"I just want to be happy once. So. Make. This. Work.",she turned and limped away. Pan quickly followed her and pulled her against him. She looked up to him and he kissed her. "I'm sorry...",he mumbled and she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I know.",she answered sadly. He kissed her head and held her. Emma looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, too.",she said and Regina looked to her. She nodded and turned back to Pan. "I love you.",he whispered and she smiled slightly. "I love you too.",she answered and kissed him before she packed her things. The others packed too and then they started walking again. Pan had lifted Regina up and carried her when the cut in her leg started throbbing painfully.

Tinkerbell had searched for some more herbs and brewed a potion which would take the pain and she could walk again but Pan nevertheless supported her. He held her close to his body and watched Emma warily. Emma watched them jealous and he sighed. He knew that they had to fight for their love. And he knew that he had to become friends with Henry so he would be okay with the relationship. Pan would take him to the side soon and ask him about it.

They walked again the whole day until the sun set and Regina was tired equally like the day before and fell fast asleep. Pan walked over to Henry who sat alone and tried to sleep. "Henry.",he whispered and Henry looked at him. "What?",he asked him angrily. "You hate me, don't you?",Pan answered and he shrugged. "A bit. But that's not what you want to know.",Henry answered and Pan sat down. He looked to Regina shortly. Checking that she was still safe and resting. "You know that I love your mother, right?" "Yeah, which is pretty gross because you are so young and she is so old."

"She is younger than me if I wouldn't have lived in Neverland. And I'm stuck with 19. So I'm not that young... Anyway...I... I just want to make sure that you are okay with this. It's really important to her and she would break up this relationship if it would mean your happiness..." "And you don't want it because...?" "Because she makes me good again. She makes me happy... She is my happy ending and I don't know what I would do if Regina would break up with me. I'm really sorry what I did to you, Henry... I...I was selfish... but until your mom I was just a selfish brat. She really changes me..."

"I never was against your relationship. And I'M glad that you want to be good again. It's just weird that my future step dad is just 8 years older than me..." "F-future step dad? You really belief that she'll marry me someday?",Pan asked him and he nodded. "She is admitting that she loves you. That's something meaningful." "She'll probably kill me first...",Pan mumbled. "Why?" "I have impregnated her..." "Why were you trying to make a baby?",Henry asked confused and hurt. "We didn't tried to. Normally children can't be made on Neverland. There is just one exception. When you are on the island a special star will shine. It make it happen but I hadn't really thought about it and... oh god... they'll kill me for that.",Pan said and Henry patted his shoulder.

"Mom will be happy. I promise. Maybe not from the beginning but she will be. And the others don't have a right to interfere.",He said and Pan smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Henry. Remind me that I have to buy you so many presents for your birthday." "Buy them for Christmas.",Henry said and Pan grinned. "Okay. I'm going back to your mother. I should tell her soon." Henry nodded and Pan stood up and walked back to Regina. He caressed her stomach softly and Regina woke up again. She didn't say anything. She just enjoyed the weird feeling of being caressed. She turned around and looked at him.

"What's up?",she asked when she saw his worried face. "I...I have to tell you something.",he said and she looked scared. "Imighthvimprgnateu.",he mumbled and Regina looked at him confused. "What?" "I might have impregnated you...",he said and she gasped. "Huh?" He explained it to her like he did to Henry and she sat up shocked. "So... you... I'm pregnant?!",she asked him loudly before she held her hands in front of her mouth to stop herself for telling more. Everyone looked at her and Pan. Regina stood up and ran into the woods. Pan tried to follow her but Emma pushed him back down. "Good job. Fuck her and make her pregnant...",she hissed and ran after her.

She found Regina at a river again and sat down next to her. They looked at each other. "That's a pretty heavy message, isn't it?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "I thought... you know... that after Henry I get my own child and that the message wouldn't be so huge.",Regina admitted and Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They locked eyes and Emma slowly closed the gap, until Regina stopped her. "No... I don't love you...",Regina said and saw Emma's shattered look.

Regina stood up and pulled Emma along. She cupped both of her cheeks and sighed. "I'm sorry, Emma." "No... you aren't the one to blame... I should have said something earlier...",Emma answered and Regina hugged her. "Yeah, maybe. I liked you a lot in Storybrooke...",Regina confessed and Emma looked down at her. "I... I had...",she mumbled some curses and Regina looked at her with sympathy. "I won't leave Peter... we can be friends, although it's cruel from me to say right now... but I would miss you because we are almost like friends. Always challenging and helping each other..." "Friends.",Emma said and Regina nodded. They walked back to the camp and Regina sat down next to Pan.

"I'm sorry that I ran.",she said and he turned his head to her and kissed her softly. "It's alright. I love you.",he said but she retreated rather quickly. She looked at Emma apologetic who just smiled bravely to her hurt feelings and looked at her hands. "Could we be more private? I...I don't wanna hurt Emma.",Regina whispered and he nodded softly. "Whatever you want.",he answered and took her hand.

The next days passed exactly as the day. They wandered a whole day and then rested the night until the sun rose again and then would walk again. When they finally arrived lost boys were waiting for them with weapons. They fought many but in the end they captured Emma and Regina while they wounded Pan and Neal.

Emma and Regina woke up tied to a post. "Are you alright, Regina?",Emma asked her and Regina turned her head to her. "I'm alright. My leg hurts but everything else is fine.",she answered and Emma sighed. "So...you and Pan..." "Yeah...",Regina said and sighed too. "It's weird but I feel like I felt with Daniel.",Regina said and heard Emma curse. "OH fuck... I'm sorry, Emma.." "No... it's alright... It's my fault. I pushed you away and when I wasn't pushing than I was a coward... I'm glad that you found love."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand as good as possible. "I am not supposed to tell you that but... Ruby... she likes you... a lot." "But I don't want Ruby... I want you.",Emma said and Regina smirked. "Give her a try.",Regina just said and Emma nodded reluctantly. "Good. And now let's escape." With a bit magic both were free and they quickly ran into the jungle. Or rather Emma carried Regina because the latter still couldn't walk properly. Luckily they found their group once again. "What's up with them?",Emma asked when she saw Pan and Neal laying on the ground. "They are wounded.",Snow said and Regina cursed.

Emma let her down and she tried to heal them. "That will keep them alive but we need to bring them to the hospital directly after we arrive in Storybrooke.",she told them and they nodded. "And how will we do that magic thingy?",David asked and Regina shrugged. "We have to wait for them waking up.",she answered.

**TBC...?**


End file.
